This invention generally relates to an angular position sensor. More particularly, this invention relates to an angular position sensor including a Hall-Effect sensor measuring changes in a magnetic field caused by a change in angular position.
An angular position sensor includes a magnetic source generating a magnetic field disposed within a ferrous ring. A flux guide rotates within the ring between the ring and the magnetic source. A Hall-effect cell is disposed between the flux guide and the ring to sense changes in the magnetic field caused by rotation of the flux guide relative to the ring and the magnetic source. The Hall Effect cell is disposed within a magnetic flux path between the flux guide and the ring to provide optimal exposure to the magnetic field that in turn provides the desired accuracy of the sensor.
Disadvantageously, the size of the sensor is limited by the size of the Hall Effect cell. As the size of the sensor decreases, so does the gap between the flux guide and the ring. However, the Hall-effect cell cannot be reduced in size proportionate to the reduction in the gap. For this reason, the size of the sensor is limited by the size of the Hall-effect cell, as decreasing air gaps prevent installation of the Hall-effect cell between the flux guide and the ring.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop and design a sensor that can be sized to fulfill application specific needs independent of the size of the Hall Effect cell.